The Hero of Shadow
by Joeshmo24
Summary: After his "death" at the end of the Four Swords Manga Shadow link is miraculously saved by a mysterious entity calling himself "the balancer" and is thrown into a new Hyrule with new problems. Unsure how to act or react anymore Shadow link must find a new identity and learn to be what he never could: a hero.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**The Hero of Shadows**

 **Prolouge: Rebirth**

 **Author's note: So I've been recently reading the Legend of Zelda Mangas and was quite taken with the way they are written. There is a lot that the mangas takes care to explain that aren't explained as fully in the games (Granted the mangas aren't cannon, but certain bridges need to be built in order to create a feasible narrative in book/comic format) I have never played the four swords game, but I was quite interested with Akira Himekawa's take on shadow link… the poor soul seems to have some kind of tragic past and in fact begrudges his ties to the darkness even as he fears the light. So I decided to write a story that happens with him immediately after the events of the four sword manga. Even though the say that he is "joining" the other links and becoming one with him, it certainly feels more like he's dying and ceasing to exist, so this version he will have a continued existence, hope you enjoy! (For anyone reading this and hoping for a Spirit of the king chapter, sorry, I've got it about half done, but I've hit a roadblock in trying to figure out what I want to happen with Eva and Amalia next, don't worry it will be up soon, hopefully Wednesday or Thursday).**

 _Not again_ , was the only thought that crossed his mind as he was slowly forced out of the dark mirror and into the world of light once more.

"Forgive me Lord Gannon," he begged "I don't want to go in the light anymore!"

" _ **You are not Forgiven!**_ " A voice bellowed from the deep crags of the world of darkness " _ **You still have a role to play! While the dark mirror exists, so do you. Now go and destroy the heroes of light!**_ "

He was forced the rest of the way out of the mirror, he collapsed on the ground, the light searing his flesh and burning his skin, he twitched a little, breathing heavily as his body once again became numb to the torturous pain inflicted by the light around him. As the pain receded into numbness he lifted his head and saw the princess standing there she was looking at him with sadness in her eyes and… pity, how he hated pity.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded of the princess as he rose to a sitting position "Get away from me! I don't want your pity! Nothing hurt's more… than pity!" he stated sorrowfully as his heart ached within his own chest.

"Do you really believe that the light will hurt you?" the princess said softly "Don't you see, you are a link a too, deep down, you are a hero."

The words crashed into his soul like boulder thrown from a mountain and when they did something inside of his broke, for a moment he did more than hear the words she spoke, for a moment, he truly listened.

But the moment did not last long as a billowing cloud of darkness rose from the lower regions of the temple and caught the princess in it's grasp, covering her, smothering her.

"Link!" she called out, more out of instinct than any reason, and yet he felt the tug, the pull on his soul to answer.

"Stop!" He demanded "What are doing? Is she not important to the master's plans?"

"Once the heroes of light are vanquished," The cloud replied "This maiden is all the light that will remain, therefore the beginning of a true world of darkness is her demise, so says Lord Gannon."

"But," He faltered for a moment "Lord Gannon ordered me to hold her here, to ensure she did not leave this room!"

"Did he truly?" the cloud asked "Or do wish to keep her for yourself, you are deceptive shadow hero, but so easy to see through." The dark cloud parted allowing light concentrated light to shine directly on his skin, scalding him.

"No!" he screamed "The light burns!"

"Return to your work shadow hero!" the loud commanded, closing again and cutting off the light "And remember that it is lord Gannon who protects you from the light."

He watched helplessly as the cloud took the princess away, his soul ached and his heart burned, why? Why now? He had been so numb for so long, why did his soul cry out now? he knew not the answer, but he did know that he could not ignore it, it was impossible, he had to save her, even though he was just a shadow, even though he was a creature of darkness, he had too! But how? He lacked the power or the means, he was still weak from his entrance into the world of light.

Light? That was it! The heroes of light, the four links, they could save her! But he couldn't just walk up to them and ask, he couldn't just expect them to believe him or do what he wanted, they did not trust him. He would have to go in disguise, he looked within the mirror once more and saw them battling green had gotten separated from the rest, perfect, he would disguise himself as the purple one and lead the others to Zelda.

He donned his disguise and set out slowly towards the heroes.

"Aw man," Green uttered dejectedly "We're separated again."

There he was, the green link, the original link, the one he could count on now more than ever.

"G-Green!" he said hoping his disguise held.

"Vio?" green said rushing over to him, he was still weak, so weak, he could barely move while keeping up the disguise. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered "But Zelda isn't! the dark cloud took her, it will kill her, poison her, we don't have much time."

"How do you know-" Green started

"I just do okay!" the false violet replied.

At that moment Red and Blue found their way to them "Hey there they are!" red said "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"C'mon guys," Green said "Vio says Zelda is in trouble."

He led them to an orb and began to push it, trying to activate it, but he was so weak he couldn't even manage that.

"Here," Blue said pushing him aside "Vaati must've got you good." He said grabbing the orb and twisting it, the orb glowed green and the column of the temple turned revealing a staircase and connecting it to where they were.

"How did you know that was there?" Green asked.

"I learned a lot from my time with shadow link." The false Vio answered

"C'mon let's go" Red said grabbing Vio's arm and helping him up the stairs.

Vaati's arm reached into the sky his voice resonating " _ **Where are you puny heroes**_ " he bellowed.

"He can reach up here!" Blue said surprised.

"He doesn't have a normal body," false Vio answered "He's stretching himself, trying to reach you."

"You?" Green said curiously _Why would he say that? Why wouldn't he just say "us"_.

"His weak spot is the top of his head, you have to strike him there!" False Vio claimed

"How do you know that?" Green said suspiciously.

"Who cares!" blue answered "As long as it works!" he lept off the edge sword firs and slammed into Vaati's head sinking his blade into the demon's flesh. Vaati screamed in pain and his body began to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller.

"We did it!" blue said

"No, not yet you didn't" false Vio said at that moment he saw the real Vio headed over and realized he needed to make an exit, _I should have just enough power_ as soon as green turned away he disappeared into shadow and fled.

As he emerged from the shadows in the room he had kept Zelda he could hear Vaati's voice behind him where the heroes were.

" _ **Do you think that is all it takes… to kill a demon!**_ "

A smirk of sorts pulled at the side of his mouth as he leaned over the chair in which Zelda once sat.

"As long as this mirror remains," he said "I am bound to Vaati, Well… No more, with the mirror gone, I will die too, but maybe, maybe, it's time I let that happen."

With every ounce of strength left in him he lifted the chair and slammed in into the mirror breaking it's surface and cutting Vaati off from his pool of dark power. he could feel his own life force beginning to drain out of him, he would have to act fast to destroy the rest.

Only a moment later Vaati's demonic for flew in front of the tower

" _ **Shadow Link!**_ " he said in utter bewilderment " _ **But why? If the dark mirror is destroyed you will end yourself as well!**_ "

Shadow link scoffed and smirked "Who's in control now Vaati?" he said and he positioned the mirror and prepared to push it over and destoy it completely.

" _ **No! You don't know what you're doing!**_ "

"Actually" Shadow link said "For the first time in a long time… I think I do!" he shoved again with all his might and toppled the mirror, breaking it into a thousand pieces, marring it beyond repair. Vaati's form bulged and bubbled as it shrank and completely vanished

" _ **I was sooo close!**_ " he wailed in sorrow.

Shadow link felt his out body fail, he fell to the ground, first to his knees and then on his back, his breathing was labored as his life energy was burned from him by the very light he had just helped to protect.

The other links rushed into the room as Vaati's body became dust on the very winds he once controlled.

"Shadow!" Green said rushing over to Shadow link's slowly fading body. "Did you break the dark mirror?"

Shadow link took a deep breath "Is Vaati gone?" he asked slowly.

"Yes he's gone," green replied "Thanks to you."

Shadow link was confused "You're thanking me?" he asked his breathing becoming heavier.

"Of course we are!" red answered "you saved the day!"

"Oh," Shadow link breathed "You're welcome… y'know, a shadow usually follows it's body… it never gets to lead. But today I faced the enemy… on my own… It felt pretty good. But that still doesn't… doesn't make me… part of the body."

"Of course it does!" Green answered tears building in his eyes "You're one of us! You're our friend!"

Shadow link's eyes widened at that… how long had it been since there was someone he could truly call friend, how long since all that was good had been stripped from him.

"Thank… You." he uttered as he breathed a final breath, his eyes closing as the light burned him and he accepted this grim fate. Then suddenly the light was gone, drk energy breathed back into him and resurrected his dying form "What?" his eyes snapped open but could not see he was suddenly afraid, Gannon must have come. Then a portal opened below him, he saw the heroes there, mourning his loss as though he had just died.

"What's going on here?" he demanded of the darkness.

In response he felt pressure on his forehead, as though someone had placed their finger upon him.

"It is time you became, more that a shadow." A deep but gentle voice spoke and a new power rushed into his body swirling within him, reinforcing his being before settling. He felt, different, he could not see well in the dark but he saw a man before him, he appeared to be in a cloak, but he could not make out details. Suddenly and without warning the darkness was gone and he stood in a grassy field in the world of light, his eyes burned at first and he raised his arm to protect them. But then he noticed that, the light didn't hurt him, it did not scald his skin or burn his flesh.

He looked around, before him stood a man with blue eyes and golden hair, he wore a blue and gold cloak that covered iron and bronze armor.

"Who are you?" he demanded "What have you done to me?"

"My name is not important," the man answered slowly and softly "I am but a balancer, one who keeps the balance. And this world has fallen from balance."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow link asked.

"A world is a prism," the man answered "One light enters and many lights leave, this is but one light in a thousand, and it's light is dying."

"What?" Shadow link was still confused

"You will see little one." The man replied "You are more than mere shadow now, you should not live in his, you will have to find yourself before you can bring balance to a world on the brink of destruction."

"What?" Shadow link asked again.

"Is that the only question you know to ask?" the man replied in a flat tone "You will need to learn to ask others, both of those around you, and of yourself."

The man turned to leave and Shadow link reached out his hand "Wait!" he said still confused and unaware.

"I will leave you with one last thing." He said "You are no longer a shadow so you should not name yourself as one." With these last words the man disappeared as though he had never been there in the first place.

Shadow link's hand halted, he had noticed it before, but was to bewildered to really take it in. he wasn't a shadow anymore, in the truest sense it was as though he had been reborn as a creature of light. The light of the sun did not harm him, the very thing he had feared for so long moved all around him, and ignored him, as though he were no more than a plant or animal.

His appearance remained unchanged, his hair was still jet black and his eyes flaxen yellow, his body was still that of the hero link, and the clothes he wore were still a dark and tattered version of the hero's own. He still looked like a shadow, even if he was not one.

The first order of business would be to discover where he was, the man had taken him somewhere, of that he was sure, the way he had spoken he may have been transported to another world or dimension, something completely different from his own perhaps. He began to walk forward, there was a large hill in front of him and he choose to climb it, hoping to get a better view of the area. what he saw was not what he expected.

"Hyrule castle?" he uttered in surprise "But wasn't it in ruins before, I put it in ruins I know I did." The balancer had said that a world was like a prism, maybe he was in another time? He knew little of Hyrule's history, but he knew Gannon always complained that hero in the shape of Link appeared to defeat him every time he tried to conquer the ancient kingdom. Perhaps this was another time, maybe before his own, or maybe after… either way, he should probably avoid the town, it would not be wise to stir up commotion and he had the appearance of a demon in human skin still.

Before he could fully turn away he heard an entourage of horses approaching, he moved to get away from them, but was quickly surrounded by them and cut off. _Great_ he thought _I can start my new life in a dungeon_ A large man was on the lead horse he signaled for the others to stop and dismounted, at which point Shadow link became aware that the beastly person was in fact a woman, this set off unpleasant emotions inside him, primarily disgust.

"I apologize," the woman said "I am certain we have frightened you young man, but we are on an important outing, we are looking for a young noble girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, is there any chance you have seen her?"

These people did fear him? They didn't want to destroy him? Despite his appearance they did not judge him? He was so taken aback by these things that he stood still and silent for a long moment.

"Oh," the woman said "Where are my manners, I am Impa, a bodyguard in service of the king."

"Oh." Shadow link replied "I didn't know…"

"Oh you do speak," the woman said with a sigh of relief "I feared we had encountered a mute, a poor soul unable to help us even if had wanted to."

"I speak." Shadow link said quickly "But I have not seen you noble girl, I am sorry."

"It can't be helped," Impa replied sadly "It was unlikely she was out here anyway, we'll return to the castle town now and search the market. Thank you anyway."

The woman mounted her horse and motioned to the others to follw her lead, they left in a hurry. _I see now what the man had meant_ Shadow link thought to himself _If she had asked my name, I would not have had an answer, I cannot call myself 'shadow link' nor can I call myself 'link' I'll need to find a new name…_

"Thanks for covering for me!" a small voice broke him from his reverie, he turned to see a girl in a white dress, well mostly white, some grass stains had gotten it green near the bottom, she curtseyed. Shadow link looked around and noticed a single tall apple tree a few paces from him, how had they not thought to look there for the girl.

Looking at the the girl again he came to a more shocking revelation _This girl… she's…_

"I am Zelda," she said pleased to meet you.

 _Zelda,_ He though to himself _What rotten luck, why? why would I run into her already, even as a child her powers are substantial, she could see through me and know who I truly am!_

"So what's your name mister?" the girl said with a sweet smile

 _Shit! Now what?_ He thought, his mind running a million miles a minute, trying to find a name that suited him, something that made sense something that was Hyrulean, something that wouldn't tip the girl off that he was lying…. not that, not that, maybe… there!

"Call me Fenrir." He answered

 **Author's note: So in case you are wondering, "Fenrir" is the name Dark Link is given in my favorite LoZ fanfic called "number 13" by ST1990 y'all should go check it out, it is really well written and combines my two favorite story types: Coming of age and what it means to be human, so I decided to pay it tribute as I have really enjoyed it thusfar. So as I said earlier I have been reading the manga and I was more or less unsatisfied with Shadow link's ending in Four Swords. He goes through this whole transformation learing who he is and that he doesn't have to depend upon Vaati or Gannon, he doesn't have to fear the light, then he essentially dies… the end. Bull, I think he deserved to be given a shot at life with this new revelation, being a hero instead of a being of darkness, doing what his heart tells him is right instead of listening to his fears. Thus this overly long prologue was born, hope you enjoyed! (yeah the first part is pretty much just an abridged version of a scene from the manga… but I felt it was necessary to set the stage).**


	2. Chapter 1: Visions, dreams and fears

**Chapter 1: Visions, Dreams and Fears**

"Fenrir?" the girl asked "Well pleased to meet you Fenrir, and thank you."

 _This girl cannot sense my true nature?_ He thought "For what?" he asked "I've done nothing worthy of thanks."

"You got those guards off my tail." Zelda responded.

"I didn't know you were there either." The newly christened Fenrir answered "So it's not like I helped you."

"just because you didn't mean to help," Zelda responded "doesn't mean you didn't, and my father says I should always thank those who have helped me."

"Whatever," Fenrir responded "Have a nice day I guess." He said, walking away still unsure how to react to this strange new feeling, living in a world that didn't see him as a monster to be found and executed at the earliest opportunity.

"don't go!" Zelda said holding out her hand. Fenrir stopped and looked over his shoulder

"Why?" he asked brazenly "You lost or something?"

"No," Zelda replied "I know where I need to go, but I don't think you do."

 _What?_ Fenrir started, he prepared himself for the possibility of having to fight those troops again when they returned. _Now her powers start to work? Or were they working from the beginning._

"See I think You were in a dream I had." She said "I had a dream over and over, and a few nights ago it changed, it was different."

"What?" Fenrir asked confused

"Well before," she began "It was a dark cloud that closed in on the kingdom following a man on a horse, but a ray of light shone through the cloud and lit up a boy clad like the kakorikos of the forest."

 _Obvious meaning: coming of evi,l link saves the day… am I the cloud? No! why on earth would I do that now, not after… not after finally finding acceptance, finally doing what I should have done._

"But the dream changed a few nights ago," Zelda said furrowing her brow "Now the dark cloud comes unchecked, and I see a face that is foreign with blue eyes and golden hair, the light shines through the cloud, but all I can see is a shadow, a silhouette."

 _What!? That cannot possibly mean…_ "So you think I'm this shadow?" he asked being careful not to betray his inner turmoil.

"Yes!"Zelda said excitedly "You are the same shape!"

Fenrir scratched his head "Sorry girly," he said "I'm no one special."

"But you are!" she insisted.

He grit his teeth a little, that tug on his heart and soul was back, demanding he go and help this child _Why?_ He thought to himself _it's not like she's the same Zelda I knew, she is a stranger to me, why should I care?_

"Please!" Zelda said desperately "You must come and counsel my father! He is to meet with the king of the black sands, a man named Gannondorf, he comes to offer fealty, but I fear he is the man leading the dark cloud!"

 _Gannon-dorf? No, no I can't… I can't go back to that, I can't beat him, I've never beaten him, I can't be conquered by him again, ever again!"_ this time it was impossible not to betray the fear in his heart on his face _I have to run, to leave… but where, where can I go, he'll swallow the world whole, is there nowhere to hide?_

"You fear him," Zelda said staring up into his face "You fear him more than I do, you've seen what he can do, or maybe what he will do?"

Fenrir continued to feel the tug on his sould, but his fear was pulling him an opposite direction, what should he do?

"Zelda." Fanrir said slowly "You should run away and hide, the one you call Gannondorf is vile beyond your comprehension."

"Then the last thing to do is to run." Zelda replied "You may wish to run, and I won't hate you if you do, but I am a princess, my father is king, and we have a responsibility to our people, if I know evil approaches I must do all in my power to stop it, even if I fail."

The tug grew stronger it was like a pull now, a heavy pull, what on earth was this, he had never felt this before, this burning desire to do something, he had felt anger, he had had desire and had acted on his desires before, but this was different, like his soul demanded of him to to this, as though it was an unavoidable action that was meant to be part of him.

"Please!" Zelda asked again "My father will not believe me because I am but a child, but you are bigger and stronger than me, maybe he will to you."

Again Fenrir grit his teeth, grinding them unintentionally as he fought internally, every fiber of his being screamed at him to run away, except the one fiber governed by his soul, but that soul was pulling hard and demanding action and results, demanding a thing he had never thought he would feel inside that he should do… his soul demanded that he do "the right thing."

He had helped the other hero, he had broken the mirror and saved Link from Vaati, but he had done that more to spite Vaati and Gannon than for any other reason. Now this little girl begged and pleaded with him, only days ago he wouldn't have cared, only days ago he would have thrown her aside like so much garbage and laughed at her miserable misfortune. But today was different, he wasn't sure why, something had been stirred within him, something he had not been aware was there. looking down at the large eyes of this girl begging for his help he caved, he just could not refuse her, for whatever reason his soul would just not allow it.

"Okay little one." He said exasperated "I'll go with you to speak to your father."

Zelda's eyes shined with hope and happiness "Thank you sir!" she said happily.

"So you were out here after all." A familiar voice but in no sooner than Zelda had finished speaking, the manly woman that had caller herself Impa towered over his form from behind casting a shadow over him and the princess and filling his soul with dread, he did not have access to his shadow powers, and even if he did, he wasn't certain he wanted to use them anymore anyway.

A large hand reached down and plucked the princess from before him where she had been clinging to his tunic begging him for help.

"I am truly sorry sir," Impa said as she moved from behind him to before him "The princess can be impetuous at times, I apologize on her behalf for any trouble she may have caused you."

"N-no trouble," Fenrir heard himself say, though his mind was momentarily to numb to register the thought, he shook his head and focused "She asked me to help her with something, if she is still insistent on that I don't want to refuse a request from the royal family." He said hoping that this would satify the body guard.

Impa sighed and pinched her nose. "Was it about that dream again?" she asked "Did she ask you to speak with the king for her?"

"He's different from the others Impa!" Zelda yelled dangling from the monsterous woman's hand "He's seen Gannondorf's handiwork up close, he froze with fear at the very mention of his name!"

Impa looked at the princess a moment "Is that true boy?" she asked looking back at him. "The princess is irritating and impetuous at times, but I have never known her to lie."

"It's… difficult to explain" Fanrir answered "I'm not exactly from here… I'm from another place, in that place Gannondorf is known as Gannon the demon king."

"I see," Impa said "and why is that exactly?"

"He wants something," Fenrir answered "Power I guess, and he doesn't care who he has to hurt in order to get it." It was hard to tell the truth while lying, but he didn't think that the truth would be believed, other worlds were a strange and rare occurrence that few knew about.

"I see," Impa said "Such people are deplorable, but unfortunately they exist in this world and bring misery to all that are around them, I will inform the king of this development, perhaps he will listen, here." Impa said holding out her hand.

Fenrir held his own hand out and barely caught the bag it was so heavy, he opened it to see a plethora of gold and silver rupees.

"What?" Fenrir aksed "No I don't think I can take this!" he said _The hell?_ He thought _Since when did I become a white knight?_

"Yes you can," Impa said "consider it compensation for information, I bought information regarding a possible threat to the client I am supposed to guard from you, that is your fee."

Fenrir couldn't find a reason to deny the gift now, so he kept his mouth shut as the woman walked away princess in hand kicking and screaming at her bodyguard for refusing to let her play more.

"That was… Strange." Fenrir said, he needed to find a place to stay, but he didn't really want to go to the castle town now, perhaps he could find a village nearby with an Inn. He certainly could afford one now.

He walked towards the city because, like it or not, that is where the roads would lead from, he should be able to find a road to a village or at least get a ride with a caravan. He stopped, he had no weapon and the Hyrule he knew was plagued by Moblin tribes and Bandit Troops even in times of peace, if what Impa had said had any merit then this world suffered from their ilk as well. Without access to his dark powers he would need a sword… he had never used a sword before.

The hammer fell upon the red hot metal resting on the anvil, the metal bent and flattened under the hammer's heavy blows slowly changing from a chunk of iron to the basic shape of a blade. The smith switched the angle of the swing and beat each side separately thinning out the metal to tapered edged on each side, the blade would still take several hours to finish, but at least the basic shaping work was done now. the smith wiped his brow with his gloved hands and placed the quickly cooling metal back in the fire, sitting down on a chair to enjoy a few brief moments rest before he took the hammer again.

A creak notified him that the door to his shop had been opened and footsteps in the front room notified him that the person was small or light, perhaps a noble come to purchase a sword that would only ever be used for display anyway, he got up and walked to the door leading to the shop area of his small smithy. Before him stood a boy, no older than fourteen but a late bloomer if that was the case, he seemed so young. He had black hair and dark clothing, he probably came from one of the northern tribes who always wore dark clothed to help hold in their heat better.

"Oh," he said hearing the door open, "I need a new sword sir."

The smith cocked his eyebrow, the boy had just brazenly asked, but he spoke with a confidence that betrayed some degree of experience in battle, though he clearly knew little about swords as he had given no details to the make of the sword he wished to have.

"You ever held a sword boy?" the smith asked.

"I have held swords several times," the boy replied turning his flaxen yellow eyes on the smith "But I suspect that your real question is weather or not I have used one in battle, the answer to that question is no. this will be a new experience for me, but I am unable to fight as I did before."

"And why is that?" the smith asked gruffly

"I fought with a magical item." The boy said "But I had to break it to defeat my last foe, and it cannot be remade, or so I am told."

Again the boy spoke with an air of confidence, the smith wondered briefly what kind of jaded past this boy must have lived to be forced to battle so often so young. If the boy was so often in danger, then it would be murder to refuse him the forging of a weapon.

"I'm working on a blade in the back, it will be done in a few hours, would like that one?" he asked.

"I don't know." The boy replied "I honestly know very little about swords, I only know tales about great swords of legend."

The smith laughed a deep and hearty laugh "At least yer honest boy." He said smiling "C'mere and let take your measurements, a sword should be made to fit it's wielder, the only exceptions are training swords."

"It may not be unwise for me o get one of those." The boy said "As I don't have any real experience using one."

"Do you believe you will be in danger in the near future?" the smith asked.

"I will travel with a caravan," he said "They are concerned about Moblins."

"Then it would suit you better to have a proper blade," the smith said "Even if you are inexperienced a blade made for the you will feel as a natural extension of your body, you will be able to accomplish more with it, even without training."

"You are the smith," the boy said "I will defer to your judgement." He dug around in a bag he held and pulled out a golden rupee "Will this be enough?"

The smith looked at him bewildered, he just had that on him? Was he a noble from some large tribe or something? Or a mercenary? Perhaps he should not have judged the boy's age so easily.

"That is far more than I need." The smith said "I could make a sword for you for half that."

The boy smiled as though laughing at an inside joke "Then take as compensation for information" he said "You have taught something important, and knowledge is more powerful than any blade."

The man stood there for a moment, unsure what to say or do, but it was said never to look a gift horse in the mouth so he reached out and took it "If you insist" he said.

"You need to measure me?" the boy asked looking at himself

"Yeah," he said "I'll need your weight, your arm length, shoulder width, things like that."

"Oh," the boy said raising his arms so the spread form his body like a cross "Alright then, have at it."

It was nearing night now as Fenrir approached the caravan he had spoken to earlier, they would leave at night and travel under the cover of darkness hoping to avoid the moblins by passing through their territory while they were asleep.

"Ah," the voice of an old man said "I see you got that sword, and some new clothes too.

"Yeah," Fenrir looked down at his new black an yellow tunic "The old one was getting kinda drafty."

The old man laughed "It's a shame, it suited you better."

"Really?" Fanrir said curious "Perhaps I will have another made like it then."

"No," the old man said "One should never return to what one means to leave."

"What?" Fenrir asked _where did_ that _come from?_ He wondered.

"Oh nothing," the man said "Just the ramblings of an old man." _The boy bears something heavy in his past_ the old man thought _it will be better for him to put it behind him and embrace the future_.

Fanrir shrugged "Whatever," he said. He decided to take a few experimental swings of his new sword while he waited for the rest of the caravan to be ready. _It really does feel like part of my body_ he thought, smiling to himself _I wonder if this is what Link felt like when he bore the four sword against me?_

He climbed into the back of one of the wagons and waited for the necessary time to pass.

 _People here don't hate me, I suppose it makes sense, if this is Hyrule from the past, then I may not exist yet, they are so accepting, perhaps those that I… that I killed would have just accepted me if I had shown kindess to them first._ He let his fist punch the floor and ground it on the wood in frustration _I'm such an idiot! I knew nothing about people, I was afraid of something that didn't exist… and those I learned to hate paid the price._ His eyes burned, he rubbed then, but then they didn't stop, and water flowed out from them _What?_ He thought to himself _What is this? why is water pouring out like this_?

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice spoke from the back of the wagon "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-No," Fenrir said.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes I'm sure," he said "Why?"

"You were crying," she said "You boys don't do that very often, usually you're hurt pretty bad when you do."

"I'm not hurt." He said back _not physically anyway_

"I think you are." The girl said placing some laundry into the wagon and joining him inside. "Just not in a way I can see."

"Whatever." Fanrir said he didn't exactly want to talk about what was bothering him. Even if they believed the story about another world they would look at him differently when they learned what kind of monster he had been.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine," she said "But we'll be riding in this wagon together for about a day so we should talk about something. My name is Malon, and I'm here transporting hay and feed back to Lon Lon ranch where I live."

"That's the ranch on the outskirts of Ordon yes?" Fanrir replied

"Yes it is." Malon replied "May I ask your name?"

"I am called Fenrir." He said leaning back against the wood as the wagon began to move.

"Guess we're moving out," Malon said "I was the last one to load up after all."

"Oh, so I was waiting on you then?" Fanrir asked bluntly.

"Hey that's not fair!" Malon said "I'm not as big and strong as the men working for the other people in the caravan." Her mouth turned down in a frustrated frown and her frow burrowed.

Fenrir laughed a little "You like a deku scrub when you do that." He said.

"What?" Malon said, her face turning bright red in embarrassment. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're cute." Fenrir replied he smirked before adding "At least when you're angry."

"What?" she said her face turning a deeper shade of red as she shot up staring at him, she should have been angry at him for patronizing her, but for some reason it didn't feel like that, it felt like he just honestly thought that and had no reason to hide it. It was actually kind of sweet, and it made her more embarrassed because he looked like a knight in training with that sword on his back.

"What's with that look?" Fanrir asked "You're as red as an apple. You're not sick are you?"

"U-um No." she said trying to hide her embarrassment

"Oh good," Fenrir responded "I wouldn't want to get sick before I even got to the village."

And like that the red face was gone replaced by a little resentment "You could at least pretend to care about someone else." She huffed.

"I don't know you." he said "I know nothing about you, all I know is that your name is malon and you live at a place called Lon Lon ranch. Most likely that is all I will ever know about you as we will part ways when we reach our destination, It's not that I don't like you or anything, I just probably won't meet you again so I see no reason to get all friendly and attached."

"What the hell?" Malon responded "If you'll never see someone again that means you should make a good impression, so that that person will remember you fondly and not begrudge the need to remember you!"

Fenrir though about the girl's words for a moment, they were compelling, but so different from his own belief. The memories of his past life burned like a scalding flame inside his heart never letting him forget what a horrible monster he had been. He didn't need to hurt more by caring about someone whom he would have to leave behind anyway… but maybe she had a point, maybe it wouldn't hurt if the memories were pleasant.

"Okay." Fenrir said "I am from a place far away, and I'm not sure how I ended up here, I was part of something bad, and now I don't want to go back, I like this feeling, the feeling I get when people treat me as one of them instead of as someone evil." It was the most of his past that he had put into words yet, and he was unsure of how she would react to it, he hoped she wouldn't scream, if that happened he wouldn't be able to travel with this caravan anymore.

"Were you forced to do evil things?" she asked.

"Not always," Fanrir responded "I used to like it, but at some point I stopped liking it, it became a chore that my boss forced upon me with magic and swords."

"Now I see why you were crying." Malon said her face had changed she seemed to be sad for him, more pity, he still couldn't say he likes being pitied, but it was pity that had finally freed him of his chains. "You killed people didn't you, you were forced too, it haunts you. that's so sad."

"No," Fenrir said "It's not the ones I was forced to kill that haunt me, it's the ones I killed because I wanted too, before I… before I learned better."

"Y-You killed for fun!" Malon said her voice rising a little in surprise and fear.

Fenrir's head drooped in shame and he pulled his knees up to cover his face "Yes… I hated them once, I was afraid, I thought that by killing I could prove I was strong, but in the end I only proved how weak and pathetic I was."

Malon was silent, but her face took on a softened tone

"Sorry," Fanrir said "Guess you got a pretty terrible wagon partner didn't you?"

"Well," Malon said with a sigh "At least you learned better, the fact that it haunts your soul means you're still human, there are some people that lose their souls to the violence and never get it back, the kill and hunt and steal and cause pain wherever they go, and they don't care, as long as they get what they want. But you're not like that, you hate yourself for what you did, that means you're still a good person you just did bad things once."

Fenrir's heart fluttered, as though his soul had been struck by an arrow, but rather than cause pain, the arrow healed some of the wounds, filling his heart with warmth, a warmth he had never felt before. He felt it spread up his neck and to his cheeks as he stared down at the floorboards trying to hide it.

Malon laughed "Now who's face is red as an apple?" she said in a near triumphant tone

"M-my face is red?" he asked bewildered

"Yeah!" Malon said "You're blushing pretty hard, I know! My beauty must be overwhelming for a poor jaded boy like you."

"W-what?" he asked sitting up he wasn't sure why this made him feel like he neede to defend himself, but it did. "I-it's not that!" he said.

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?" she asked with a dark edge to her voice

"N-no, I didn't say that!" Fenrir replied "It's just…" he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"You're pretty fun to mess with." Malon said the boy turned his face and looked at the side of the wagon still beet red from his blushing. Something occurred to her then.

"Hey do you know a boy named link?" she asked Fenrir visibly tensed at the name his jaw clenching.

"No," he lied

"Too bad," Malon said "You look a lot like him." This caused more tension, the boy's body shifted she wasn't certain, but it seemed like he was considering if he needed to use his sword or not.

"Do I?" he asked "I have a common face I'm told." He said

"Yeah that must be it." Malon said "Link looked kinda familiar when I first met him too I guess." The boy seemed to relax after that, glad that she had dropped the subject. _He definitely knows who link is, probably better than I do, I only met him the once, but what was with that reaction? Is link his enemy? Or maybe… did he kill link, is link one of the ones that haunt him?_ The thought was sobering, sure she had only seen the boy the once, but it was still someone she knew, if the boy here now was his killer than… she wasn't sure what to do, he seemed like he wanted to make his life better so… she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She watched as the boy leaned over using a lump of cloth as a pillow and closed his eyes. She supposed she should get some sleep as well.

 **Author's note: I know it's not Spirit of the king, I'm just excited for this one right now, don't worry, Spirit of the king is coming soon. On the subject of this story I'm actually not sure how long it will be, it's definitely only gonna be one arc though, I don't have plans for anything beyond that at the moment. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Ranch, A Village and A Stra

**Chapter 3: A ranch, a village, and a strange traveling man**

Fenrir's eyes fluttered open as sunlight filtered through the canvas above. The first thing he saw was Malon's face, looking as though deep in thought and staring at him quite closely.

"Whaah!" Fenrir exclaimed pushing himself back in surprise, this elicited a gasp of surprise from Malon as well. "What were you doing?"

Malon's face was red as an apple again "Trying to figure you out." She said a bit sheepishly "You say you have such a bad past, but you looked so peaceful and… not bad."

Fenrir sighed in exasperation and tried to relax "I'm glad you think so but..." he said "That felt… weird, uncomfortable, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again.

"Oh," Malon said dropping hr head a bit "I'm sorry, I told you to make a good impression and here I am making a bad one."

"I don't think you meant to if that helps," Fenrir answered "Where are we?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the sound of chanting and screaming was heard as the wagon lurched to a halt and footsteps and steel clanking were all around. Malon looked incredibly afraid, but Fenrir was on his feet, he jumped from the back of the wagon and witnessed a small tribe of Moblins attacking the caravan.

Malon peaked out and watched as Fenrir's face changed, he pulled the sword from his belt and rushed forward to face a moblin, he didn't seem that experienced with a sword, but he definitely knew how to fight, he moved inside the moblin's spear and elbowed his gut, following up with the sword stabbing through him. His eyes had a different look to them as he kicked the now dead creature off the blade and turned to the next as the body hit the floor. The look was kida scary, like he was in another world, one where killing was normal and he wished only to end the existence of those around him.

One down, on to the next, he was truly surprised by how quickly he grasped the use of his sword, it was light and moved naturally with his arm. He had sliced through three more moblins almost without noticing. The moblins had taken notice however and some of the better armed ones approached him, their armor glinting in the morning sunlight. He had trouble with these, he had to fine chinks in their armor, this was not a skill he knew. He ended up using the sword more like a bludgeoning stick until he wa able to get at their necks and end them.

The moblins began to realize that this caravan was not worth ambushing and they began to flee, Fenrir began to give chase, striking down three more before they got away.

"Enough boy!" A familiar voice jarred him from his killing. He stopped, and for a moment realized what he had been doing, what he had slipped into as though it had never gone away. He felt weak, his body began to shake, he was afraid, not of an enemy, not of death or pain or harm, he was afraid of himself, of what he would do.

"I'm sorry..." Fenrir said weakly "I didn't mean to... "

"It's alright boy," The old man said "Just don't get so overzealous next time, fear only keeps them away for so long." he said "Better for them to think that there is nothing valuable to be gained, that keeps them away longer."

without thought his mouth answered "Death keeps them away for good." _What the hell!_ He thought _I didn't mean to say that!_

"True boy, true," The man said "But you want to leave that life behind don't you?"

"Wh-What?" Fenrir asked "How did you..."

"It's not hard to tell," The man said "When you've seen as much as I have, you start to just know things."

"Okay..." Fenrir answered he walked slowly back to his wagon and climbed inside, sheathing the sword as he sat down. Malon looked afraid, almost white in the face. He knew why without asking and looked away, his face burned red again, but this was not blushing, it was shame, moving up his neck and licking his face.

Eventually the wagon lurched forward again and after a few minutes more of uncomfortable silence Malon spoke.

"So was that what you were like before?" she asked. Of course it had to be the most awkward question.

"Yeah," Fenrir answered "You get to a point where you stop caring, in an attempt to stop feeling pain."

"Oh," Malon answered "I'm sorry, I… I guess I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but… I guess I did."

"You're afraid of me, it's okay." Fenrir said "A lot of people are afraid of me nowadays, I guess it just follows me now."

After another hour or so the wagon stopped again "First stop!" The caravan leader yelled "Lon Lon Ranch!"

"Oh!" Malon said "I guess that's me!" she laughed nervously she got out and began unpacking her hay.

As she grabbed a heavy bundle she felt it suddenly get lighter, she looked and saw Fenrir holding the other side.

"I want to help," Fenrir said "I feel bad about… what happened."

"Uh..." Malon really couldn't hate him, she was still a little afraid of him, but he seemed so genuine, like he really wanted to be better. "Okay..." she said.

He helped her remove all the hay, when they were done she offered him some green rupees, but he refused.

"I can't take those in good conscious," Fenrir said _why do I keep doing this?_ His inner self asked _why do I care? What happened to me?_ "Besides I have enough."

The two said goodbye and Fenrir returned to the caravan, he lay down in the wagon and stared up at the canvas as it moved forward again. _People here don't hate me, most of them are not afraid of me, I like it, I really like it!_ He had remembered the words of the balancer, that he would have to asked questions of himself, he wanted to be honest with himself, he felt if he was he could figure out what was happening. _Acceptance, is that what it's called? Link was kind to me even after all I did to him and his friends… why? Why was he so good, he was like a shining light, a bright and brilliant light that couldn't fade. It scalded me, hurt me made me feel uncomfortable and unequal, for that I wanted to destroy him, end him, make the light go away, then only shadow would remain. But then, Zelda did something, awoke something inside, something I had not felt in a long time. And then Link's light didn't hurt anymore, he shone it on me brighter than ever, but it was warm and comforting._

He thought for a long time, he was much older than his form would betray, he too had been a link once, before the dark world was called that. Gannon had changed everything though, even him. Why had these memories returned now? What was he suppose to do here? These were questions he had no answers to. He knew he should've gone to Hyrule castle but he was afraid, he was not going to face gannon again, no, that was not a battle he wished to fight. He had lost that battle once, he had no intention of doing so again. So he was running.

Again the wagon stopped "Ordon Village!" The caravan master yelled.

"My stop," Fenrir said quietly, he got up and jumped out of the wagon, he approached the caravan leader and handed him a red rupee "The second half, as agreed." he said

"Many thanks young one." The caravan leader said, he was another older man, but bigger and tougher looking than the one who ad been giving him advice. "Y'all be on your way and do yourself good ya hear."

Fenrir knew what the man was saying, but his accent made it hard to understand "Yeah, I'll be fine." he said. Though he wasn't entirely sure of that. He headed to a building labeled "INN" and bought a room, it was getting late, he'd have to spend the night here. He headed to the room and dumped most of his belongings, it wasn't much only a few things he had bought in order to get around.

He kept his sword on him as he left the inn for a bit to get food. He walked around the village, watching various people at their work or doing their daily activities. He definitely was not used to this, being able to stand out in the open and not be burned by the light, not be spurned by the people, but as he had admitted to himself before, he liked it, it was something he had never really had. At least not in a long time. He approached a building advertising bread, he walked in and saw a man behind a counter and shelves with loaves on them, many of them still steaming. He took in the aroma, another thing he could never truly enjoy before. A few baskets sat at the end of the counter with round red objects inside, there was a piece of wood that had "Apples: 2 Rupees" written on it in Hyrulian.

"What are apples?" Fenrir wondered aloud without realizing the thought had left his mouth.

The man behind the counter grunted and turned around to see him standing there "Where ye be from that ye don na know wha apples are?" the man said in an odd accent.

Fenrir was surprised for a moment before answering "A place very far from here."

"Aye, Mus' be." the baker said "Ye can have one, I get new ones every day anyway."

"Are you sure?" Fenrir asked

"O course I'm sure!" The man said "Who would refuse a young man such as yeself an apple?" He said "'Speccially if ye don na even know wha it is?"

"Is it food?" Fenrir asked

"O course it's food!" The baker replied "Do I look like thuh smith?"

"Um..." Fenrir started "No, but I do want a loaf of bread as well, how much?"

"Wha kind?" The baker asked.

"There are different kinds?" Fenrir replied in suprise.

"Ye mus' be fro' a bleak place with questions like tha," thebaker said "Which one look like thuh one ye know?" he said motioning to the

Fenrir was from a bleak place, but he inspected the loaves anyway, finding one that looked familiar he pointed to it.

"Wha?" the baker asked "Tha' all ye got at home?" he asked. "ere," he said grabbing a somewhat different looking loaf and placing it on the counter "Ye' like this 'un betta' trus' me. Five rupees." he said

Fenrir cocked an eyebrow "But..."

"Look, I can na sell ye that one, 'less ye want to feed pigs wit' it." the baker said "Would na be able to live wi' meself."

Fenrir thought he understood, through the crude Hyrulian words clearly not the man's native language. It sounded like the 'normal' bread was only used at pig feed here, and the man would feel bad letting him eat pig food, when he had plenty of people food to spare.

The man gingerly placed an apple next to the loaf as Fenrir handed him a yellow rupee, the man placed it in his satchel and handed back a red one.

"Thank ye, fer ye business!" the man said as Fenrir took the food, "Enjoy ordon, me boy!" he said as Fenrir left.

The dark hero returned to the Inn and wandered upstairs towards his room, on the way he was unceremoniously pulled from the hallway into another room by an unknown assailant.

"What the?" he said barely not dropping his things. He pulled his sword out even as he cradled the bread and apple in his other hand.

"Shhhhh." a voice said from the dimly lit space before him, he could see a man dressed in purple, behind him was a large pack with several masks on it.

"Fate's hand was twisted for you 'ey boy?" he asked curiously "You have the scent of one not from this world."

Fenrir's eyes narrowed, he could feel a stand behind him, he placed the bread and apple on it and faced this man with his sword out.

"I don't mean you any harm boy." the man said "You can put that away, I promise I don't bite, I just sell masks."

Fenrir remains unconvinced

"I am on my way to Hyrule castle now," The man continues "the festival will begin soon, and my masks will be in high demand."

"Who are you?" Fenrir finally asked.

"I am a happy mask salesman of course," The man said with a bow, he had in fact been smiling this whole time and it was making Fenrir uncomfortable. "It appears as though you don't know of me dark one, do I not exist in your world?"

"Wha..?" Fenrir replied "How do you-"

"I know many things, it's nothing to worry about." The man said "I know something secret, and something terrible!" he continued "You fear the king of the desert sands, but I know of something worse, the power of a terrible mask!"

Fenrir stepped back, he didn't like this man, there was legend of a powerful dark mask of greed and ambition in his world. A mask that is home to a demon of destruction, had this 'mask salesman' come into contact with it somehow?

"Oh it's terrible, it will swallow the world whole if not stopped!" he continued to ramble.

"I think I'm gonna leave." Fenrir said grabbing his food.

"It will come for you dark one." The mask salesman replied as Fenrir left the room "It always seeks those with power." even as Fenrir left the smile never left the mask salesman's face, Fenrir began to wonder if the man's face was just another mask.

Just what he needed, crazy babbling, that man knew too much, he could sense things even things Zelda could not. If there was any merit to what the man said he would have to watch out for this mask, the last thing he needed was another demon turning him into an engine for destruction again.

He would need his sleep, he retired to his room and took a bite out of his bread, he almost exclaimed aloud, bread could taste like this!? He had never thought of bread as anything more than bare minimum foodstuff, but this tasted amazing! Curious, he wondered what the apple tasted like, he bit into it and felt liquid run down his mouth to his chin, more of it ran down his throat, the flesh of the fruit tasted sweet, though the skin was more bland, it balanced it out nicely. It was almost like eating and drinking at once, he wasn't certain how to describe it. He devoured the apple, learning quickly that the middle part could not be eaten and contained seeds which tasted terrible. He turned his attention to the bread, he had to drink some water to help it go down.

That was the best meal he had ever tasted! Nothing in dark world compared to it at all! He had not known that food could be a good thing, in dark world it was simply a necessity, fuel required to keep the body going. Once Gannon had began supplying him with dark energy, the need to eat disappeared, though his stomach had always felt empty and hollow, he had just gotten used to it. Perhaps Malon was right about pleasant memories, he would not disdain food anymore, not in this world where the food of peasants was like unto the meal of a king in dark world.

With a full belly he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep, despite the happenings of before, he did not have nightmares, he dreamed of something more neutral, he had friends and a family, a mother and father, life was not something to hate… maybe they were memories of life lost long long ago, maybe they were hopes and dreams from an earnest heart, he would not know upon awakening, but he didn't care while in this world, things were good and he hoped it would ever end.

 **Author's note: It's good to be back! I will eventually start up Spirit of the king again, but I need to remember what the heck I was going to do with that first, in the mean time have some shadow link and hopefully enjoy. I like writing, it's a hobby and pastime almost as much as video games are, I just hadn't done it in awhile… like a very long while… sorry.**


End file.
